Nakada Hotaru
'''Nakada Hotaru '''is one of the 32 contestants in the BNHA OCT5, selected by judge "Orange Card." Bio: Hotaru lived a very sheltered life. She rarely played with the kids outside and instead opted to remain with her parents and siblings instead. As a result, she became meek. She was always known as the reclusive one amongst her teachers and went through half of her middle school with only one friend. Most thought she wouldn't fare well as a hero but she didn't want to let her parents down. Being a hero was a big deal in her family and everyone was expected to become a hero. Pressure continued to mount on hotaru as the day for her entrance exam to a hero school neared. When time came around for the entrance exam, she went into it with the intent of making her parents proud. In the end though, she failed the exam, ending up in the lower bracket of all entrants. Needless to say she was devastated. Oddly enough it wasn't because she was scared that her parents would be disappointed, who were actually proud at her attempt, but because deep down inside she wanted to become a hero so that she could stand out in society. As fate would have it, a student has decided to turn down going to the hero school and the next go to person was Hotaru. Since then she has decided to always push herself beyond her limits and to make the best of every opportunity, no matter how small it seemed. Appearance: Hotaru stands at 5'2ft tall and has a slender built. Her most defining feature is her hair which is CRAZY long. It is a bit over twice her own body length. She keeps her hair neatly tied up with hair pins. This doesn't keep all her hair in place as the remainder not tied up is up to thigh-length. Quirk: This quirk is a combination of her mother's and father's quirk which mutated into one. Her mother is able to control her hair freely whilst her father is able to absorb carbon and turn into carbon himself. As a result, she is able to use the carbon in the air and mold her hair into that of carbon fibres. With her hair achieving this state, it becomes more durable, packs more of a punch when used as a whip and acts as an extra limb to name a few capabilities. Techniques: Whiplash: Hotaru weaves her hair strands into one singular strand and attacks with it, with and without the addition of carbon. Fifth limb: Hotaru incorperates her hair into her fighting style, acting as an extra limb. To use it to its fullest, she usually pivots instead of spinning to use its reach optimally while not putting herself at a disadvantage. She can also pick up objects given it is not too heavy. Shielding strand: Hotaru weaves her hair so as to block incoming attacks. This works greater on elemental attacks than physical attacks. Stats: Category:In:OC's for Tournament 5 Category:OC's for Tournament 5